


secret

by stonerskittles



Series: teen wolf bingo [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-19 23:14:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7381414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stonerskittles/pseuds/stonerskittles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meet me in the janitor’s closet during third period.</p>
            </blockquote>





	secret

_Meet me in the janitor’s closet during third period._

Melissa giggles, leaning up against her locker. She catches Victoria’s eyes across the hall and nods, shoving the note in her bag. Victoria tells her to destroy the notes, but she doesn’t know that Melissa has kept every single one, hidden in a wooden box under her bed.

She’d never tell Victoria, but sometimes she likes to spread them all out, re-read them and imagine what it’d be like to be together. To be able to hold Victoria’s hand, kiss her in public. Introduce her to her mom.

Third period can’t come fast enough, and the day passes by in a blur until she can be close to Victoria.

They can’t be seen together, Victoria says. At all. And Melissa understands; not all parents are as accepting as her own, so she takes what she can get. Which is hurried makeouts in storage rooms, late nights on the bleachers.

It’s not much, but Melissa doesn’t care. She can ignore all of it, because she knows what she feels when she’s under Victoria, feeling the other girl smile against her collarbone.

Love.

(She doesn’t know it yet, but Victoria is going to leave. Tonight. And years later, she’ll be back. With a daughter and husband, and she’ll be cold. Hard. But Melissa’s heart still jumps, even as she thinks _she’s not my Victoria anymore._ )


End file.
